The Trainee Rescue
Privious Episode: Pups Save a Clinic Next Episode: Marshall, the Vampire Series List: Icy Cases NOTE Thank you RockytheEcopup for giving me this idea. Sumary After they go to the beach, the trainees go missing! It turns out that Allison Drake III and Crawford have captured them and are using them as bait for game! Can the pups find them before they're used for bait for an enraged grizzly bear? Characters Chase Elsa Anna (debut) Strongarm (debut) Cliffjumper Rocky Tundra Smoky Icee Andrew* Kailey Med Angel, Skyes trainee Skye (backup) Marshall (minor) Zuma (minor) Rubble (minor) Ryder (minor) Veronica Ryder Trivia *Veronica Ryder, Allison Drake and Crawford make their second appearance *This is my first fan fiction with Angel, Skyes Trainee Story One day, the trainees were hanging out at the beach, playing volleyball. It was just a lazy day, no missions, no nothing. Except Allison Drake III and Crawford were watching them. "We need those mutts!" Crawford sneered. "I know," Allison said, looking down at her hound dog, "that's why we have a tranquilizer gun. Now watch." She turned her attention back to the dogs and pulled back the trigger. "Ow!" Med cried, as the tranquilizer dart hit the back of his left hind leg. "G-guys...I don't feel so........" The mix breed suddenly collasped to the ground, asleep. "Med!" Smoky cried, his eyes wide. Angel folded her ears back. "Tranquilzer gun!" Kailey cried, looking at the Medical/Fire pup's back leg. Suddenly, another tranquilizer dart hit Icee's left shoulder! "What the heck?!" Icee yelped, as she started to stumble around, "who...shot that...at......." Then, the wolf/husky collasped on the ground, her two front paws draped over Med's back, her chin resting on her left front leg. Kailey face-pawed. "Oh great! Who's next?!" They were startled by a cry of "Ow!" that came from Andrew. They all turned around to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of Andrew's nose. "No!" Smoky cried, as he watched Andrew stumble around, befor landing on top of Icee's back. "What in the- ouch!" Angel yelped, down at her chest, "who...did...that...?" The collie fell over on top of Med, her chin resting on his neck. "Who's doing this?!" Kailey asked, starting to get a bit scared, "a walrus?!" "I can't be a walrus, Kailey, because, walruses don't have hands," Smoky reassured. "Oh," Kailey said, blushing a bit, "r-right." Smoky started sniffing around, "I smell something coming from those bushes. Follow me!" Smoky began to start walking before a tranquilizer dart hit Kailey's tail! "Ouch!" Kailey yelped, sitting down, her paw on her tail. "You ok?!" Smoky asked, tension in his voice. "Actually I....feel...sleepy....." Kailey mumbled, her voice trailing off as she fell down, next to Med, her head resting on his side. "Oh great!" Smoky moaned. Suddenly, another tranquilizer dart hit Smoky's back, near his tail. "Yeouch!" Smoky cried, trying to look behind him at his tail. He kept spinning around, until he fell over on top of Kailey. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Allison covering them with a bag. (Badge scene change: Med's Badge) "Mmmmm!" Cliffjumper said, licking his lips, "Jake makes the best hot chocolate!" "Yeah," Elsa said, licking the chocolate off of her muzzle, "especially the chocolate part!" "When Jake asked you if you could make some iced tea, what'd you think it was?!" Cliffjumper joked, nudging Elsa's shoulder. Elsa blushed. "I didn't know that it wasn't frozened tea!" Cliffjumper just laughed. "Hey," Elsa said, looking over at someone," what's that?" The wolf followed her gaze. "Smells like trouble," Clifjumper growled, and began to run back to the Lookout, "c'mon!" Elsa followed him back, hoping nothing bad happened to Chase. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Thankfully, Chase wasn't hurt. He was sitting on a beanbag pillow and watching Veronica Ryder dance with Tundra and Ranger. "You dance great!" Ranger smiled. "Thanks!" Veronica said, stopping. Suddenly, Elsa and Cliffjumper burst in. "We think someone's up to something!" Elsa panted, out of breath. "We think it's Allison Drake and Crawford," Cliffjumper snarled. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Veronica said, calling the others on her PupPad. As soon and all the other dogs came, the elevator went up. Once it stopped, everyone jumped out. "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said, noticing their leader. "Veronica is gonna step in and take over, since my ATV's engine isn't working properly," Ryder said. "Ok, Ryder!" Tundra woofed. "Before I go down to fix it, I'm going to assign you pups," Ryder explained, sliding his PupPad to Elsa's symbol, "Elsa, I'll need you, and your Ice Powers, to see if you can track them down with your criminal detector." "I'm ready to search!" Elsa howled. Ryder slid his PupPad to Chase's symbol. "Chase, I'll need you, and your net at all times." "These paws uphold the laws!" Chase barked. Ryder slid his PupPade to Rocky and Tundra's symbols. "Rocky, I'll need you, and your tools to see if you can find a way to damage one of their traps. Tundra, I'll need you, and your thermos, to warm up the people, or pups, they captured." "Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky barked. "I'll make the worries melt away!" Tundra yelped. "Cliffjumper," Ryder said, sliding his PupPad to the wolf's symbol, "I'll need you and your tranquillizer gun in case they're trying to capture a dangerous wild animal." "You want the horns? You got 'em!" Cliffjumper said, puffing out his little chest, just to impress Elsa. "Alright," Ryder said, running to the pole, "good luck!" **** After the pups got into their vehicles, they began to drive off towards Buttercup Valley. Suddenly, Elsa heard someone singing. "For the first time in forever...." Elsa stopped her vehicle and got out. What she saw was a big surprise. "A...Anna....?" Elsa whispered, choking back tears. The strawberry blonde and white German Shepherd turned around. "Elsa?" The puppy asked, "is that really you..?" Work in Progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sequels